fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Fantasy Life Wiki
Observations on Cluttered Content and some Suggested Improvements! One of the biggest problems with the Wiki I've noticed so far is the lack of consistency in the formatting of pages. You can look at the individual pages for several different fish and all of them will be formatted completely differently: this creates unnecessary confusion and makes it harder to maintain the wiki. We should establish standards and make templates for the common types of pages that will be found, IE pages about in-game locations, pages about NPCs, and pages about player Lives. I have a fair amount of experience in coding and I'd be happy to make these templates if we can decide on what standard we want them to be held to. In addition, there's simply too many ''pages. It creates a massive amount of content to slough through and makes it even more difficult to clean up the wiki as a result of the sheer number of them. I've been trying to improve some pages, starting on those related to the Magician class and its relevant NPCs, but there's far too much in the game and far too much content on the wiki for me as one person to be able to clean and improve ''every single article. We don't need individual pages for each enemy and each item. How about deleting all of the separate pages and categorizing them based upon a uniting characteristic on a single ''page? For instance, we can delete all of the pages about each district of Castele and instead make one page called "Castele" with several subheadings containing information detailing the individual districts, and have the links to each district redirect to their respective subheadings on that page. We can take enemies of which there are multiple types (for instance, one page for ALL of the Spookies found in the game, or one page about ALL of the snakes in the game) with a section on the page for each type. This also makes it easier to batch edit information to conform to a standard and group pages together, and makes the wiki more accessible to users: it's objectively easier to find the information you're looking for in a well-organized list than to attempt to find a page for the single item you're looking for in the sea of thousands of separate, uncategorized pages. Sorry if I've come off as harsh here! I'm really not trying to undermine all of the work that's been put into this wiki. I'm just trying to think about it in terms of user accessibility and how it can be improved in that aspect, since the purpose of a wiki is to provide information to other people. Jinxitor (talk) 02:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) A New Editor's View on the Problem by RoxieRush. I agree that there is some lack of consistency in the formatting of pages. I believe that most people are following the template builds and that those templates are guarding the wiki against completely unbearable levels of inconsistency. I agree with Jinxitor that we should continue to establish standards and update templates, though I think we have a great start. One of the templates that we should definately create is for store inventorys, as I had a difficult time making a table having little experience with this format. I disagree with Jinxitor that there are too many pages. I go through and spend time updating pages here and there, but I think that the way Wikia works, which is that it is a community of editors, allows us to have this volume of pages. I think we do need pages for each individual and enemy - as people google help for specific problems they need to have quick access to this information. I think that having it seperate will keep things more organized - not less. Although I like the way Castle and Port Puerto are organized (by district, by area etc), I also like that the list of monsters at the bottom has individual pages for each monster. We want to create a body of information for this game - and a comprehensive list at that. By making sure that the pages link to each other and properly using categories, I think we will be able to manage this incredible effort and make sure that this Wiki enhances the quality of gaming for everyone. But again, I could be wrong on all this. I'm not saying my statements are dispositive. Let me know what you all think. Roxierush (talk) 16:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) My Two Cents by leelinkit I think the lack of consistency in the formatting of articles was a result of a lot of new contributors coming to the wiki at the same time while the templates were still being put together and everyone was trying different formattings to see what was most effective. Over time this problem should sort itself out. I agree with Roxierush on basically all points; I don't really have anything to add to that. I think we want pages for each enemy, item, character, etc.. But I also really like the way Castele and Port Puerto are formatted and how their districts redirect to a main article. Maybe we could apply this format to more locations and as well as shops? On a side note, I would like for everyone to consider creating articles for things that are named differently in the North American release and have that article redirect to whatever it is called in the European/Australian release. (e.g. Poppy -> Cherry and Damien -> Daemon Helbourne) These blank redirect pages would be helpful for N.A. players using the search. I think we're doing it already, but I did see one page get marked for deletion so I figure I'd just bring it up here. One last side note, I've been working on the categories and categorizing articles.... and I was wondering if people were interested in the following categories: *For items specifically: "Buyable with Dosh", "Buyable with Lunares Coins" *"Origin Island DLC" *Other categories??? Leelinkit (talk) 06:12, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Too hard to navigate Hello, new editor here! It looks like the pages that already exist have been cleaned up a lot as far as consistant formatting goes. Something that is bothering me is things missing from the front page and navigation bar. For example, I see Paladin and Mercenary but not Hunter and Mage? I have to go out of my way to find those pages! As for the nav bar, the only thing there is the Life Classes page. Why aren't there links to the really basic things? Such as: Towns, Locations, Tools, Weapons, Gear, Characters, etc. The search bar is needed to find anything. That is very bad when you want to find one thing but you end up with too many results. I would be more than happy to edit these things myself but you require admin powers to do this. Very understandable! So I write this in hopes that an admin will take care of it. If an admin is available to chat with me I'd love to discuss a list of things that should be in the navigation bar. Zaccea (talk) 15:00, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :It has been requested to me some time ago, but I'm trying to figure some things out with the category actually, there are some categories created, so I need to figure some things out. But the navigation bar will be edited, so dont worry. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:28, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Template Ideas I was going to post about the inconsistency and everything like that, but that seems to be already covered. Thus, I thought I'd share some ideas I had for templates/standardization. '''Item Pages:' I would like to point out the Bronze Ingot page for an example. This page contains pretty much everything you would want to know about bronze ingots and is formatted in a neat, orderly way. I especially like that it lists all the recipes bronze ingots are used for; I think this should become a standard for all materials. Also, the Iron Ingot page has the recipes, but does not state what smithing rank you must be to craft the recipes or the life necessary (blacksmith or carpenter). All material pages should have the necessary rank and life included. I think we should also have a bigger heading called "Obtaining" (or something along those lines). The sub-headings would be "Crafting" and "Shops". Under crafting would be the recipe (in this case, 2x Castele Copper). I know this information is already in the Info box, but I think it would be less confusing with my idea. Monster Pages: 'I think we we need a new infobox template for monsters. It would contain: picture, location, drops, and health. This would make it much simpler and less confusing. Some monster pages even have the approximate health under a "Trivia" sub-heading. A monster's health is not just trivia and should be included in the main data of a monster. Just some ideas. Let me know what you think. Greatguy123 (talk) 18:46, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds like a pretty good idea, could you visually show me what you have in mind. It is actually better to organize the articles better and appropriate, many of fans has some high expectations from us as when I went through the fan based forums. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy]] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 23:18, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I edited the Bronze Ingot page to what I think would be best. We'll have to decide whether or not to keep the recipe in the infobox as well as in the article. I couldn't change anything else because I don't know how to make a template. Greatguy123 (talk) 17:06, December 30, 2014 (UTC) : Just to let everyone know, I created a new enemy template that anyone can add to any enemy page. Please check it out, tell me what you think about it and improve it if you wish. FunkyCap (talk | ) 08:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) We need a plan of attack! Okay. I've been trying to help clean up stuff, but I have to say this is a really daunting task. Every page I visit is lacking information, pictures, or just formatted in a confusing way. All the ideas and suggestions that have been made above have been great, but nothing is going to really be effective when there's approximately 1,500 articles (or more) that need to polished up and/or have things added to them. Thus said, I think we need to incorporate some sort of plan instead of just fixing up random articles we stumble upon. I was thinking some sort of methodical plan of attack. One idea would be to take specific chunks of articles and clean them all up. For example, I would be willing to commit to fixing up every article having to do with the Elderwood. This way, we're still making progress, but we feel like we're accomplishing something. If anyone has better ideas, please speak up. I just don't think we're going to get anywhere the way we're going. Greatguy123 (talk) 23:02, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking, for a very long time, about creating projects. I've seen on some wiki's that it is very effective. This can (hopfully) prevent random article creation and such. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:22, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Category Ideas I know, I've been starting too many talk sections lately, but I think this might be a good idea. I'm sure you've all noticed how different monsters often have the same shape. I was thinking we could use categories for the different types of monsters, for example: the monster category "Wolf" might contain Red Wolf, Coyote, Jackal, Bunny Killer, Shadow wolf, etc. Here's some more examples: Catterpillo: Catterpillo, Feely Catterpillo, Cave Catterpillo, etc. Spider: Sand Spider, Arachne, Dark Spider, etc. Bat: Cave Bat, Dark Bat, Vampire Bat, etc. It would work for bosses, too: Dragon: Napdragon, Golden Dragon, Silver Dragon, Shadow Dragon, etc. Dinosaur: Lord of the Dead, Desert Tyrant, Shadowsaurus, etc. Bigbeak: Bigbeak, Blizzard Bird, Thunder Bird, Shadow Bigbeak, etc. There you go. That's my idea. Greatguy123 (talk) 15:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Site Notice info Can we please fix this? The grammar has really been bugging me. "Sorry, but unfortunately we are using the Europe and Australian version of the games, but American version is also very appreciated, but we actually using more European and Australian references as our content. Please do understand, thanks!" Can this get fixed to: "Sorry, but unfortunately we are using the Europe and Australian version of the games. The American version is also very appreciated, but we are using more European and Australian references as our content. Please do understand, thanks!" I know its minimal but it'll be easier to read for users. Thanks! Kaysick (talk) 18:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : Wouldn't it be: "Sorry, but unfortunately we are using the European and Australian versions of the game. The American version is also very appreciated, but we are using more European and Australian references in our content. Please do understand, thanks!" *(Europe -> European (for consistancy) *version of the games -> versions of the game (fantasy life is one game with many versions >< ) *as our content -> in our content (???)) : Just trying to help out! The original bothers me too hehe : EnyaAngel (talk) 17:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Ease of Maneuverability Hi all. So I love this game, and have used this wiki for several things that were not entirely clear to me. It is great, and I love how easy it is for new people, like myself, to edit the wiki. In fact, I did a minor edit seconds before creating my account, because I noticed some categories missing for Al Maajik Gold. But that brings me to my main point, and the only reason I'm making it here is because I'm not entirely sure where else to make it. In the headbar, we have a section for Locations and Characters and Classes, but there isn't one for Items. I'm sure a lot of people may come to the wiki looking for a specific item, where to get it, how rare the drop is, yadda yadda yadda. In order to find that item, if they know the name, they can search for it. Otherwise if they forget or just don't know, they have to go through several pages, looking for said item. I think it would be much easier if there was a link to the Items Category page. I would do it myself, but as I said earlier, I'm not sure how. That's just my opinion, and if others have objections, I would love to hear them. Toajoa (talk) 02:21, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Edit: I must have missed the post by Zaccea (talk), as they have already addressed this issue in more detail. i love haviing friends theres nice people i love cats Hello, I just wanted to make a suggestion, if its possible for people to come through items which heal HP, SP, raise various stats, etc... For my issue, I want to find the best item for restoring SP based on where I'm at in the game, but that info isn't readily accessible. If someone can comb through the alchemy and cooking recipes for that, it'd help a lot! Kashii49829 (talk) 19:13, September 7, 2017 (UTC)